


Meeting

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [29]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This is based on when Luisa’s didn’t have a known drinking problem.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on when Luisa’s didn’t have a known drinking problem.

The redhead pushed open the door of the apartment, stepping in with her hands full and nudging the door shut behind her with her foot and glancing at the clock. 

8:27 

She placed the hot chocolate and the donuts onto the table and walked across the apartment, hearing the gentle click as she pushed open the bedroom door. 

She stood by the side of the bed, leaning down to place a kiss on the sleeping brunette’s forehead. 

“Hey you,” she whispered as Luisa’s eyes fluttered open as she heard her lover’s voice, her mouth tugging into a small smile, “I know it’s early but I woke up like 3 hours ago and I couldn’t stop thinking about you so now I’m here.” She shrugged, only then realising she could have waited until Luisa was awake before she went over and was about to apologise until she felt Luisa’s hands cup her face and pull her down into a gentle kiss, which got unexpectedly hungrier rapidly as Rose kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, straddling the woman below her. 

“Good morning.” Luisa’s laughed as they broke their kiss. 

“Very good morning.” Rose agreed, also laughing, pecking Luisa on the lips before continuing, “come on, I have donuts and hot coco.” She climbed off the woman and held her hand out expectantly. 

“You know the best ways to wake me up, let me just get dressed and I’ll be there.” She smiled, hurrying her sentence as though she were trying to hurry Rose out of the room. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Rose knelt down to be face to face with Luisa as she pressed another kiss against her addictive lips. 

“It’s nothing, I just need to get dressed it seems cold.” 

“Luisa Alver, I know you’re lying to me,” Rose climbed onto the bed, laying down and pulling Luisa to lay comfortably on her chest, “and we aren’t leaving here until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“Okay,” Luisa took a deep breath in, “i may have got a little bit drunk last night.” 

“How drunk is a little bit drunk?” Rose chuckled. 

“2 bottles of tequila drunk.” Luisa said warily, But Rose Just nodded. 

“So absolutely smashed then.” 

“Yeah,” Luisa shrugged as she continued, “and my friends found this piercing shop.” 

“Wait, did you get your nipples pierced or something?” Rose laughed. 

“No I didn’t get a piercing.” Luisa’s tone changed as she continued, seemingly building up to something, “I got a tattoo.” 

“Ooh you’re a badass.” Rose winked, as Luisa sat up. 

“Of your initials.” 

“Ooh you’re a dumbass.” Rose put her head in her hands. 

“I know! I’m sorry.” She gently pulled Rose’s hands away from her face and kissed her knuckles as she expected to receive a lecture about being more careful, but when she looked closer at Rose she noticed something different, “are you laughing?” 

“That is kind of funny, Lu.” The criminal chuckled. 

“For you, maybe,” Luisa couldn’t help but giggle too, “but not for anybody else who sees it and questions it.” 

“How bad is it?” Rose asked. 

“I mean it’s not that bad, because R.S could mean anything, right?” 

“Luisa, Just show me.” She laughed. 

“Fine.” The brunette sat up, pushing the bed sheets away from her as she gently tugged down her pyjama shorts and revealed the small letters ‘R.S’ making the stem of a Rose that ended at the top of her hip. 

“It’s cute,” Rose smiled as she placed a small kiss onto the colourful skin, “and besides nobody is going to see that part of your body.” 

“Unless I sleep with somebody.” Luisa reasoned. 

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” Rose gently pushed Luisa backwards and climbed on top of her, “nobody else is allowed to see that part of your body, except me, because you’re mine.” She husked, slowly pulling off her jumper as she straddled the woman below her. 

“As much as I am 1000% aroused right now, your leg is really pushing on my tattoo and it’s hurting.” Luisa laughed as Rose swung her leg back around and laughed with her, laying down beside her. 

“My bad. The redhead laughed. 

“No, my bad. I can’t believe I did it.” Luisa curved the pillow around her head in shame. 

“I mean at least you got that instead of something really stupid like a dick.” Rose reasoned, pulling her jumper back on. 

“I’m sorry, it’s so embarrassing.” Luisa laughed. 

“Why is it embarrassing? It’s sweet. It means you think about me even when you’re drunk.” The criminal joked, nudging Luisa in the ribs. 

“Well it isn’t like you go round getting tattoos of my name after two bottles of tequila.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Well,” she sighed, pushing herself up from the bed, “I told your dad I wouldn’t be gone for long so I’ll come back over later? Don’t get another tattoo whilst I’m gone and your food is in the kitchen.” 

“Oh shit I was supposed to meet dad this morning before he went for his meeting with Kahlus.” 

“Well hes not meeting him until 11, I’ll drop you off there. Get dressed and then we’ll leave when you’re ready.” Rose suggested. 

“Thanks babe I won’t be long, I need to shower just give me half an hour.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna go for a walk, text me when you’re ready to leave.” The redhead grabbed her coat and bag and kissed Luisa on the cheek. 

“Okay.” Luisa nodded, waving her goodbye as Rose walked out onto the street, smiling to herself as she thought of what she was about to do. 

She was only walking for about 5 minutes before she got to where she needed to be, stepping inside and approaching the woman behind the desk. 

“Hey, do you take walk in appointments?” Rose asked, smiling. 

“Yeah, Dylan’s over there, he’s free. Unless you wanted somebody specific.” The woman explained. 

“No, that will be fine, thank you.” The redhead approached the man in question and said her hellos, explaining what she needed. 

“This should only take a few minutes,” Dylan explained, smiling, “is there ameaning behind it?” 

“You could say that.” 

After ten minutes, the deed was done as Rose paid and walked out of the building and back to Luisa’s apartment, stepping inside. 

“Hey, I was just about to text you saying I’m ready.” The brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist and kissing her softly when she noticed the pained expression on her lover’s face, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t want you to be embarrassed anymore.” 

“I don’t think I understand.” Luisa squinted in confusion as Rose laughed. 

As she took off her jumper Luisa spoke again. 

“Rose we haven’t got time, Dad will be wondering where we are.” 

“Flattering of you to think that was my intention but I’m not trying to sleep with you in trying to show you something.” Rose chuckled, turning up the lace of her bra. 

Luisa looked confused at first before smiling, leading to an eruption of laughter. 

“You got a tattoo too?” She laughed, looking at Rose’s underboob. 

 

“Couldn’t leave you feeling left out could I?” She pulled her jumper back on, “and besides, LA could mean the state, if your father ever sees it I’ll just say I got it when I went to visit.” She shrugged. 

“Clever,” Luisa began, her hand resting on Rose’s waist, “but the idea of my dad seeing it makes me feel sick.” 

“Babe,” Rose said softly, “trust me, you’ll see it plenty more than he will. Including tonight?” Her voice was laced with suggestion as she saw Luisa’s eyes light up. 

“As soon as I’ve finished meeting with my dad?” 

“Give it an hour, Rafael wants to see you too I think.” She explained. 

“That’s looooongggg.” The doctor whined as Rose smiled. 

“I’ll make it worth the wait.” She attached her lips to the brunette’s neck, sucking gently. 

“Mmmm, I’m holding you to that, we need to go.” Luisa’s quickly shoved the donuts that Rose had bought into her mouth, grinning as powder fell onto her lips which Rose kissed off before taking Luisa by the hand and leading her outside to the car. 

——————————————————

The brunette crossed her legs as she waited patiently outside of the Marbella, her hands busy with her phone as she checked yet another work email. 

She looked up from her phone and noticed her Father walking towards her, holding a wad of documents. 

“Darling!” 

Luisa held back an eye roll as she stood up to return her Father’s hug. 

“Hey dad,” She smiled, “how did the meeting go?” 

“Well,” he began, shoving the paper into his daughters face, “What you’re looking at here is the ownership to a hotel in New York.” 

“New York?” She took the papers, scanning through them, “how can you run the Marbella in Miami and,” she looked for the name of the hotel, “the Fountain hotel from New York?” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” he grinned, “I haven’t told your step mother yet but I think I’m going to arrange for us to move to New York and leave Rafael in control of the Marbella.” 

Luisa tried to hide her shock as she nodded. 

“But Rose has just started plans for this hotel, surely she would want to finish them.” 

“She could enforce them in the new hotel.” He reasoned. 

“And when are you planning on telling her?” Luisa asked. 

“Tomorrow morning, shes going out tonight and staying at her friends.” 

“Oh her friends, yeah.” Luisa lies, nodding. 

“I’m sure she will be excited. Anyway I had better go, goodbye love.” He smiled, kissing her on the cheek before leaving through the doors. 

Luisa pulled her phone out and dialled Rose’s number. 

“Hey.” The redhead said softly. 

“Where are you?” The doctor asked, almost urgently. 

“I’m just walking to the car now, I was just about to text you. Is something up?” Rose’s voice was genuinely concerned, a tone that was enough to make Luisa melt. 

“I’ll explain when I see you, I’ll meet you in a minute.” 

“Okay baby. I’ll see you in a minute, okay?” Luisa could hear the cat unlock as she walked towards the car park. 

“Okay.” 

The call ended as the brunette ran her fingers through her hair, trying to steady her heart rate as she almost ran to the car. 

Once she reached Rose she slipped straight into the vehicle, slamming the door behind her. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, tears fell from her eyes. 

“Lu, babe, hey, what’s wrong.” Rose unclipped her seatbelt and leaned towards the woman next to her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Dad wants you to move to New York with him to his new hotel.” She managed to utter out through her shaky breaths. 

Rose leaned back, wiping away her lover’s tears. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked softly. 

Luisa took a deep breath. 

“I saw him whilst I was waiting outside,” she began, Rose entwined their fingers together, squeezing her hand as she urged her to continue, “the deal with Kahlus was to buy out his hotel, the Fountains, but it’s in New York, he said he’s going to get Rafael to run the Marbella whilst you and him run the hotel in New York.” 

“He hasn’t said any of this to me.” 

“He said he’s going to tell you when you’re back tomorrow,” another tear fell from her eye, “he’s going to take you away from me Rose, I’ll never see you.” 

“That’s not going to happen,” Rose spoke gently, “I won’t let him. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow and tell him I’m not moving. He can get somebody else to run the hotel, one of his associates. Don’t worry about it, okay?” She kisses Luisa on the forehead and looked into her eyes as she nodded. 

“Nobody will take me away from you, I promise.” The redhead said. 

“I love you.” Luisa replied. 

“I love you too,” Rose smiled, “how about we go for a drive before we go back to yours? We can get some food.” 

Luisa sniffed and nodded, strapping herself in as Rose started the engine. 

“Please don’t worry about it. Your dad comes up with these ideas all the time but he never goes through with them.” 

“Okay, let’s just enjoy tonight.” Luisa agreed. 

“And all the many more that are to come. I promise.” 

“I believe you.” The brunette chuckled. 

As they drove, Rose placed her hand onto Luisa’s thigh, who held it lovingly. 

The redhead knew it wasn’t going to go smoothly, but she also knew that nothing could separate her and the beauty sat beside her. 

Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might do a part two of this one when I can finally decide what I’m doing with my life. I’ve just finished my exams (badly) which means i should be posting a lot more! (I always say that I know) 
> 
> As usualllllll, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and thank you to everybody who has left such lovely comments on this series, I take great pleasure in making you happy through this ship!! 
> 
> Thank you again x


End file.
